Délire à deux
by Wrathy
Summary: c'est l'histoire de deux copines qui ont remarqué un drôle de détail dans le manga, et de l'une deux qui fait une fic pour raconter l'enquête qui suivit...
1. le début

**Fiction Sayuki : délire à deux**

* * *

Musique de lancement de l'émission «Enquêtes interrompues »

Voix d'Elson Taire (le présentateur) : Chers auditeurs et auditrices bienvenue sur la fréquence d'enquêtes interrompues. La nouvelle affaire que nous complétons concerne la mort tragique de maître Komyo Sanzo, gardien du Sutra(1) du Ciel Pur de son métier avant sa mort. Maître Komyo a été tué, dit-on par des monstres venus voler le Sutra. Notre célèbre enquêteur Lockmes Sherhol(2) s'est donc plongé dans les archives de cette sinistre affaire, et un détail a attiré son regard. En effet, sur la photographie post-mortem du corps, on voit distinctement que les cheveux de maître Komyo, habituellement noués en tresse, sont détachés ! Comment cela se fait-il ? On sait que le soir de sa mort maître Komyo a transmit à Koryu, un orphelin qu'il avait recueillit, son titre bouddhique(3). Pourquoi alors maître Komyo avait-il les cheveux dénoués ? Lockmes Sherhol a donc créé une liste de personnes à questionner, susceptibles d'éclaircir ce mystère. D'ailleurs, il va, à l'instant même interviewer le premier d'entre eux : Son Goku !

Lockmes Sherhol (L.S.) : « En effet Elson, je me trouve face à Son Goku. Donc Goku, vous faites partie du groupe de Genjo Sanzo et vous voyagez vers l'ouest pour délivrer le monde du mal qui le ronge actuellement ?

Son Goku (S.G.)_ regarde le micro d'un air affamé _: Ben ouais, faut qu'on empêche Gyumao(4) de ressusciter !

(L.S) : A votre avis, pourquoi maître Komyo Sanzo avait les cheveux détachés le soir de sa mort ?

S.G. : C'est qui ce Komyo, un copain de Sanzo ?

L.S. : C'est son maitre et il était chargé de garder le Sutra du ciel Pur.

S.G. : Ah ! D'accord.

L.S. : Alors votre avis sur la question ?

S.G. : Euh ! Il avait peut être faim !

L.S. : Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les cheveux !

S.G. : Moi non plus, mais quand j'ai trop faim je ne peux pas penser à autre chose (5) !

L.S. : Ah ! Euh! Eh bien! Merci et au revoir.

S.G. _s'éloigne visiblement satisfait et revient_ : Au revoir !

L.S. : Oui ?

S.G_. désigne le miro _: Vous êtes sûr que ça se mange pas ?

L.S_. serre le micro contre lui_ : Oui, oui tout à fait absolument sûr !

S.G_. part définitivement_ : Pfff !Dommage

L.S. : C'était Lockmes Sherhol pour enquêtes interrompues et celle-ci s'annonce difficile à compléter !

1: Un Sutra est un des cinq documents qui ont permis la création du monde.

2 : Lointain cousin d'un autre détective non moins célèbre.

3 : Le dénommé Koryu est désormais mieux connu sous le nom de Genjo Sanzo.

4 : Un monstre pas très sympathique qui dévorait les humains.

5 : C'est à se demander s'il peut penser à autre chose

* * *

Musique de lancement de l'émission « Enquêtes Interrompues ».

Voix Elson Taire : « Chers auditeurs et auditrices bonjour, vous revoilà sur la fréquence d'enquêtes interrompues. Je vous rappelle que depuis hier notre émission s'intéresse à la mort tragique de maître Komyo Sanzo qui, comme l'a remarqué Lockmes Sherhol notre enquêteur, avait les cheveux dénoués le soir de sa mort ; ce qui était contraire à son habitude de les nouer en tresse. Lockmes Sherhol a dans le but de résoudre ce mystère délimité une liste de personnes à interroger. On m'annonce d'ailleurs à l'instant qu'il se prépare à questionner le second d'entre eux : Sha Gojyo. »

Voix Lokmes Sherhol (L.S.) : « Effectivement Sha Gojyo, compagnon de voyage de Genjo Sanzo comme Son Goku interviewé hier, a accepté de subir mes questions. Alors Sha Gojyo pouvons nous avoir votre opinion sur les cheveux dénoués de maître Komyo Sanzo ?

Sha Gojyo (S.G.)_ l'air visiblement trèèèès ennuyé _: Je pense qu'il voulait aller dormir car dormir les cheveux attachés est très mauvais pour les cheveux (1); cela les fragilise et ils cassent plus facilement.

L.S. _plutôt étonné_ : Vous êtes coiffeur ?

S.G_. lui aussi plutôt étonné_ : Pas du tout, je suis joueur professionnel de n'importe quel jeu de carte et surtout le poker. Tu veux faire une partie pour vérifier ? (_yeux qui étincellent_)

L.S_. tremblant de peur _: Euh ! Non, non merci, je m'en sortirais très bien sans. Mais il y a un détail important dans votre proposition. Maître Komyo attendait Koryu !

S.G_. semble réfléchir intensément_ : Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ! J'suis pas dans la tête de ce type moi ! (_s'éloigne apparemment frustré de ne pas pouvoir répondre_)

L.S_. soulagé_ : C'était Lockmes Sherhol pour Enquêtes interrompues. »

Musique de lancement de l'émission « Enquêtes interrompues »

Voix Elson Taire : « Chers auditeurs et auditrices bonjour, vous êtes une fois de plus avec moi sur la fréquence d'enquêtes interrompues pour élucider le mystère des cheveux dénoués de maître Komyo Sanzo. Aujourd'hui nous nous questionnons l'homme reconnut comme le plus intelligent du groupe de Genjo Sanzo après ce dernier bien entendu.

Voix Lokmes Sherhol (L.S.) : « Vous avez on ne peut plus raison, Cho Hakkai a été reconnu comme tel ; cela doit probablement tenir à son passé d'instituteur.

Cho Hakkai (C.H.)_ l'air gêné(2)_ : Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ?

L.S. : Tout à fait ! (_Regarde avec inquiétude, derrière Hakkai, un OBVNI(3) s'approcher_). Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc derrière vous ?

C.H_. l'OBVNI se pose sur l'épaule d'Hakkai_ : Oh ! C'est Dragon Blanc !

Dragon Blanc (D.B.) : Kiiiiiiii, Kiiiiii !

L.S. : Keskidi ?

C.H. : Il veut savoir quand on part. (_S'adressant à Dragon Blanc._) Attend cinq minutes et j'arrive.

D.B_. hochant la tête_ : Kiiiiiii.

L.S. _regardant Dragon Blanc d'un air méfiant _: Bon, euh ! Pour en revenir à la question de la mort de maître Komyo Sanzo ; que pensez-vous de cette histoire de cheveux détachés ?

C.H. : La question mérite effectivement qu'on y attache une grande importance et beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir donner une réponse qui ait un semblant de logique. Mais faut-il vraiment essayer d'y répondre car en approfondissant ce problème on pourrait découvrire des choses qui devrait rester cachées et ignorées. L.S. : Euh ! Certes, mais s'y l'on ne résout pas ces mystères des crimes impardonnables pourrait rester dans l'ombre et les auteurs de ces crimes ne seraient jamais punis et de ce fait ils pourraient recommencer sans crainte d'être démasqués.

C.H. : Vous avez tout à fait raison, mais, cependant si ces mystères que vous vous attacher à résoudre sont restés incomplets jusqu'à ce jour c'est probablement qu'il y a quelque chose à ne pas découvrir. Vous ne croyez pas ?

L.S_. va répondre quand Dragon Blanc se métamorphose en voiture tous terrains vert kaki _: GYAAAAAAAAH ! QU'EST CE QUE CE TRUC VIENT DE FAIRE, C'EST QUOI CA ?

C.H. : Oh ! Ce n'est rien. C'est juste Dragon Blanc qui s'est transformé en voiture tous terrains vert kaki.

L.S. : Merci, j'avais cru le remarquer.

C.H. : Excuser moi mais il faut que je parte rejoindre le groupe ; je suis sensé ramener à manger pour tout le monde(4).

L.S. _regarde ébahi Hakkai monter dans ce qui était il y a trente secondes un petit dragon blanc_ : G ? C'était Lockmes Sherhol pour enquêtes interrompues. Et je crois que vais aller dormir un peu.

1 : Gojyo est le seul parmi le groupe de Genjo Sanzo à avoir les cheveux longs.

2 : Il passe sa main derrière sa tête, souris et rougit.

3 : Objet Blanc Volant Non Identifié

4 : Nourriture qui par ailleurs allait bientôt finir dans l'estomac d'un certain singe ou écartelée entre les mains du dit singe et d'un Kappa pervers ou transpercée par une balle de pistolet venant d'un certain moine très en colère.

* * *

Musique de lancement de l'émission « Enquêtes interrompues »

Voix Elson Taire : « Chers auditeurs et auditrices bonjour et bienvenue une fois de plus sur la fréquence d'enquêtes interrompues. Si vous venez de nous rejoindre, je vous rappelle que le sujet actuel de l'émission concerne la mort tragique de maître Komyo Sanzo, un bonze dont tout le monde a entendu parler et… Comment ça « jamais entendu parler ». Vous êtes sûr ? Ah, bon ! D'accord. Donc je disais un bonze dont presque tout le monde à entendu parler. Je vous dis par la même occasion que les premières personnes a être interrogées pour élucider le mystère étaient des amis du témoin principal, j'ai nommé Genjo Sanzo. Pour plus d'informations veuillez vous connecter à notre site Internet : www.enquetes interrompues.togenkyo ! Les personnes qui vont prochainement être interviewées sont Kôgaijï, son bras droit : Dokukaguji, sa servante : Yaoné et sa petite sœur : Ririn. C'est à vous Lockmes Sherhol !

Voix Lockmes Sherhol (L.S) : En effet Elson ces quatre Yokaïs ennemis de Genjo Sanzo veulent faire ressusciter le terrible Gyumao, ils ont d'ailleurs dans ce but volé le sutra de maître Komyo et l'on malencontreusement tué dans le feu de l'action il y a dix ans. Ils ont accepté de répondre à mes questions et je vais les interroger un par un.(Se tourne vers Kôgaïji). Kôgaïji vous êtes le fils de Gyumao et vous aider votre belle-mère à le faire ressuciter, est-ce bien exact.

Kôgaïji (K.) : Oui, mais je ne l'aide pas pour lui faire plaisir !

(L.S.) _mal à l'aise_ : Ehm ! Que pensez-vous des cheveux détachés de maître Komyo Sanzo ?

(K_.) extrêmement indifférent_ : Je m'en moque, je veux juste savoir si ça pourrait être un point faible de Sanzo(2).

(L.S.) _surpris_ : Hein, que, quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas en rapport avec ma question !

(K.) : Si vous ne savez pas, vous pouvez partir. Vous n'avez dans ce cas plus aucun intérêt quelconque. Tenez moi quand même au courant si c'est un point faible de Sanzo. (S'éloigne en marmonnant : Je te sauverais mère ; je le jure !)

(L.S.) : Eh bien ! C'est ce qu'on appelle une interview expédiée ! Qu'importe, je vais maintenant interroger Dokukagujï. Donc Dokukagujï, vous êtes le bras droit du prince Kogaijï. Est-ce une bonne situation ?

Dokukagujï (D.) : Bof ! Ca vas c'n'est pas trop dur et on à l'occasion de faire des rencontres inattendues(3).

(L.S.) : Désolé de passer du coq à l'âne, mais que pensez-vous de l'affaire des cheveux dénoués de maître Komyo Sanzo ?

(D.) : Moi ? Je n'ai strictement aucun avis sur la question !

(L.S.) _stupéfait _: Mais pourquoi avez vous dit que vous vouliez absolument vous faire questionner ?

(D.) : Pour savoir ce que Kô a raconté pardi ! Non attendez, laissez moi deviner. Je suis sûr qu'il vous a envoyé balader et qu'il a demandé si s'était un point faible de Sanzo !

(L.S.) _dépité_ : Oui.

(D.) _éclate de rire_ : Ce type est pas croyable ! Il est vraiment obsédé par ça ! (_Se tient les côtes_). Excusez, mais il faut que j'aille raconter ça à Yaoné !

(L.S.) : vous ne voulez même pas dire un dernier mot ?

(D.) : Si ! Je salue mon petit frère et je lui dis que ce n'est pas en se battant comme une femmelette qu'il va me battre(4).

(L.S.) s'enflammant : Tout n'est pas perdu, il reste encore Yaoné et Ririn. Mlle Yaoné vous êtes la pharmacienne attitrée du prince Kôgaijï. Quelle est votre spécialité ? Quel médicament préparez-vous le mieux ?

Yaoné (Y.) _timide_ : Ma spécialité est la confection d'explosifs en tous genres du simple bâton de dynamique à la bombe à retardement. Le médicament que je fabrique le mieux est une concoction que j'ai crée, c'est un onguent qui une fois appliqué sur la blessure permet à l'os et aux chairs de mieux se reconstituer.

(L.S.) : Ce médicament à l'air très efficace. Je constate que vous avez des connaissances en médecine. Peut-être pouvez-vous nous donner un avis scientifique sur la question des cheveux dénoués de Komyo Sanzo ?

(Y.) _gênée _: Mais je ne sais pas si…

(L.S.) : Allons n'hésitez pas.

(Y.) : Mais si je donne mon opinion, je crains d'interférer dans la vie privé de Monsieur Komyo. Voir même dans celle de Sanzo et je ne voudrais pas le déranger avec un avis aussi inutile que le mien. Au revoir !

(L.S.) _désespéré _: Eh, mais ! (_Fataliste_) Ainsi il ne me reste plus qu'un seul espoir ! Ririn, la fille de Gyumao et de Gyokumen (5), sa maîtresse a tenu a être interviewée. Alors Ririn auriez-vous un quelconque opinion sur les cheveux détachés de maître Komyo Sanzo.

Ririn (R.) _innocente_ : Si c'est un Sanzo, il avait un Sutra ?

(L.S.)(4) : Oui.

(R.) : Donc quand il est mort son Sutra a disparu.

(L.S.) : Non, il a été pris par…

(R.) : _toute excitée comme si elle avait découvert un trésor _: C'est vrai alors il n'est pas perdu ! Vous savez qui l'a ? Je vais aller le lui voler pour que Père puisse ressicuter, non… rucissuter, Non c'est pas ça ! Enfin bref pour qu'il puisse revenir. Et le chauve, le kappa, le singe et le monobinoclar n'auront qu'a bien se tenir ! Alors c'est qui qui l'a ?

(L.S.) : C'est votre mère.

(R.) : Hein quoi ! C'est pas vrai pour une fois que j'avais une occasion de sortir de cette maudite tour ! (_S'éloigne en râlant_).

(L.S.) : … C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, au revoir mon psychologue m'attend.

1 : Le manuel du parfois ennemi de Genjo Sanzo, page 299 : « Ne jamais perdre de vue le but principal qui est

lui exploser la figure ! »

2 : Dokukagujï fait allusion à son demi-frère cadet, Sha Gojyo, qu'il a rencontré lors d'une attaque à l'encontre de Genjo Sanzo.

3 : D'un certain côté la dite femmelette ne se bat pas si mal que ça (je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres des fans).

4 : Son altesse Gyokumen était par ailleurs trop occupée à faire ressusciter son amant pour nous accorder du temps.

5 : Lockmes Sherhol commence à être habitué à ce que les réponses ne correspondes pas aux questions qu'il pose.

* * *

Musique de lancement de l'émission « Enquêtes interrompues »

Voix Elson Taire : « Chers auditeurs et auditrices bonjour ! Vous avez sûrement étés déçus en constatant la semaine dernière que votre émission audio préférée n'a pas été assurée ! En fait notre détective, Lockmes Sherhol était en cure de remise en forme(1) et il n'a de ce fait pas pu mener la suite de l'enquête. Mais aujourd'hui il est totalement requinqué et il est prêt à interroger la déesse Kanzenon et son garde du corps Jîroshin. N'est- ce pas Lockmes ?

Voix Lockmes Sherhol (L.S.) : Tout à fait Elson je suis d'attaque pour questionner ces deux dieux qui ont répondu présents pour résoudre une affaire vielle de plus de dix ans ! Je tiens à préciser que Kanzenon est une déesse(2) protectrice(3) et de ce fait elle est au courant de tout ce qui se passe de par le monde ! Jîroshin quant à lui est un général, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal…

Jîroshin (J.) _l'air furieux_ : Comment ça banal ! Moi ! Sachez humain que c'est un honneur d'être reçu par la grande bodhisattva Kanzenon et vous devriez avoir un peu plus de respect !

Kanzenon (K.) : Allons, Allons Jîroshin ! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ; si vous vous sentez vexé c'est que vous pensez qu'il a raison.

(J) : Ah ! Kanzenon mosats ! Vous êtes cruelle ! (_S'en vas bouder dans un coin_).

(K.) _charmeuse_ : Monsieur Lockmes Sherhol, vous avez, il me semble requis notre aide afin de trouver une solution à l'affaire Komyo Sanzo. C'est bien ça ?

(L.S.) _subjugué par la déesse_ : … Exactement !…

(K.) : Eh bien ! En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée à ce moment là j'étais concentrée sur Koryu et j'ai totalement négligé ce pauvre Komyo Sanzo ! Je n'ai donc constaté cette histoire de cheveux détachés que lorsque vous avez commencé l'enquête.

(L.S.) _désillusion cruelle_ : Hein ! Gue ! Quoi ! Mais vous êtes censée être omnisciente !

(K.) _souriante_ : Omnipotente, pas omnisciente. Je peux tout faire pas tout voir ! Mais si vous voulez un avis je connais une personne qui pourrait avoir une réponse valable.

(L.S.)_ jubilant _: C'est vrai! Ce n'est pas une blague !

(K.) : Bien sûr ! Seulement vous allez être déçu car il ne vous parleras pas. Il s'est figé et depuis son âme erre dans le monde. (_Regard lointain_) Mais c'est ce que tu as voulu. N'est ce pas Nataku ! (_S'éloigne en monologuant toute seule_).

(L.S.) : Les dieux sont apparemment au-dessus de tout et je suppose que les pauvres mortels que nous sommes ne comprendront jamais leurs desseins ! (_Jîroshin s'approche_) Ah ! Désireriez-vous par hasard vous faire interviewer ?

(J.) : Très peu pour moi ! Les affaires des humains me laissent totalement indifférent. Je veux juste savoir où est partie la déesse Kanzenon !

(L.S.) : Elle est partie dans la direction de ce fauteuil(4). Et je crois qu'il est temps de vous quitter. Au revoir ! (_Jîroshin et Lockmes Sherhol partent dans des directions opposées_). C'était donc Lockmes Sherhol pour enquêtes interrompues !

1: En effet Lockmes Sherhol a fait une dépression nerveuse dont l'origine reste inconnue !

2 : En fait c'est une hermaphrodite mais pour des raisons de pudeur et techniques on ne pas montrer le bas.

3 : Protectrice c'est vite dis ; surtout quand on connaît bien son caractère.

4: Siège dans lequel un gamin est assis, le regard vide.

* * *

Musique de lancement de l'émission « Enquêtes interrompues »

Voix Elson Taire : « Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs bonjours et bienvenu sur le plateau d'enquêtes interrompues ! Aujourd'hui encore nous interrogeons un dieu. Il s'agit du dieu guerrier Homura ; qui est descendu sur Togenkyo dans le but de créer un nouveau monde qui détruirait celui dans lequel nous vivons. Mais ne nous écartons pas de notre but à nous ; qui consiste à, je vous le rappelle, trouver une réponse à l'affaire des cheveux détachés de maître Komyo Sanzo. Rejoignons donc notre envoyé sur place, j'ai nommé Lockmes Sherhol. Vous me recevez ?

Lockmes Sherhol (L.S.) : Oui, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq Elson ! Ne nous attardons et interrogeons tout de suite Homura, prince des dieux guerriers de son état, qui a accepté de se plier à notre petit questionnaire. (_Se tourne vers un homme de haute taille, portant un manteau violet avec des flammes rouges en bas et dont les poignets sont entourés de lourdes chaînes(1)_). Monsieur Homura, nous ne vous importunerons pas très longtemps.

Homura (H.) _lueur amusée dans les yeux_ (2) : Je vous en prie tout le plaisir est pour moi. Sans vous, je n'aurai jamais pu exposer mon opinion sur cette question si importante des cheveux dénoués de maître Komyo Sanzo.

(L.S.) _admiratif_ : Ainsi vous avez une théorie sur la question ! Pouvez-vous nous la présenter ?

(H.) : Bien sûr. Elle est très courte et très simple. D'après moi les cheveux de maître Komyo Sanzo se sont libérés du lien qui les enserraient (3) lorsque ce dernier s'est pris dans un obstacle obstruant son passage.

(L.S.) : Est ce que l'on pourrait considérer Genjo Sanzo, ancien disciple de maître Komyo Sanzo, qui se trouvait derrière lui comme un obstacle valable ?

(H.) _éclair dans les yeux_ : Vous dites que Genjo Sanzo enfant a assisté à cette scène d'une violence inouï et qu'il se trouvait derrière son maître au moment où ce dernier s'est fait assassiné !

(L.S.) : C'est pour sauver Koryu que Komyo est mort. Il s'est jeté sur la lame destiné à son diciple, d'après le récit de celui-ci.

(H.) : Intéressant. Il pleuvait ce soir là ?

(L.S.) : Oui, tout à fait !

(H.) : Incroyable, fascinant ! Ce serait donc pour cela que Konzen est d'humeur massacrante envers ses compagnon les jours de pluie. Il a été traumatisé dans son enfance. C'est un bon point faible à exploiter ! Merci beaucoup Lockmes Sherhol, grâce à vous je viens de découvrir une nouvelle théorie.

(L.S.) : De rien ! Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous aider sans le savoir et …

(H.) : Veuillez m'excuser ; il faut absolument que je vérifie un chose de la plus haute importance. Les gardes vont vous raccompagner à la porte. Au revoir !

(L.S) _des étoiles dans les yeux_ : Au revoir ! » (Coupe distraitement la liaison).

1 : Elles ont une utilité, mais il est interdit à l'auteur de la révéler avant que les lecteur n'aient vu le dernier DVD de la saison 2.

2 : En fait il se moque profondément de cette question et n'a accepté de se faire interviewé que parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

3 : Ce lien enserrant les cheveux est également appelé plus communément : « chouchou ».

* * *

Musique de lancement de l'émission « Enquêtes interrompues »

Voix Elson Taire : « Auditeurs, auditrices ! Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je tiens à présenter nos plus plates excuses pour la coupure brutale qui a eu lieu à la fin de notre dernière émission. En effet, Lockmes Sherhol a malencontreusement appuyé sur le bouton de son micro(1) lui permettant de couper la liaison avec nos studios. Encore une fois pardon ! Et maintenant sans plus tarder, rejoignons notre enquêteur !

Lockmes Sherhol (L.S.) : Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous interviewons Shien et Zenon, les deux compagnons d'Homura que nous avons interrogé la dernière fois. Ils sont tout comme Homura des dieux guerriers ; c'est d'ailleurs sur leur terrain d'entraînement que nous les rencontrons ! _(Se tourne vers un homme aux cheveux retenus par un chignon très serré, aux yeux toujours fermés et en train de massacrer des arbres à grands coups de fouet laser)_. Shien, c'est un grand plaisir, pour nous, que vous-ayez accepté de vous plier à notre questionnaire.

Shien (S.) _continuant à massacrer les arbres l'entourant, à grands coups de fouet laser_ : De rien.

(L.S.) : Avez-vous une idée quelconque sur l'affaire des cheveux détachés de maître Komyo Sanzo ?

(S.) : Oui.

(L.S.) : Pouvez-vous nous l'exposer ?

(S.) _impassible_ : Pour moi Komyo Sanzo s'apprêtait à se battre de toutes ses forces pour protéger son jeune disciple. Mais un coup en traître a du l'empêcher de se préparer comme voulu et il n'a pas pu se défendre comme il l'aurait pu s'il avait pu terminer sa procédure de préparation.

(L.S.) : Brillant ! Pouvez-vous nous dire qui ou quoi vous a inspiré cette théorie ?

(S.) : Oui. Moi.

(L.S.) : Ah ! Eh, bien! Rien de mieux que l'expérience personnelle pour définir les choses. C'est ce que je dis à longueur de temps ! Je propose que nous allions voir Zenon, afin de laisser Shien terminer son entraînement(2). (_Se dirige vers un homme, qui une mitraillette à la main tire sur des cibles tout autour de lui à une vitesse pour le moins rapide_). Donc Zenon, que pensez-vous des cheveux détachés de maître Komyo Sanzo ?

Zenon (Z.) : Qu'ils sont détachés.

(L.S.) : Certes, mais encore !

(Z.) : Qu'il appartiennent à un mort et que parler des morts ne m'a jamais beaucoup enthousiasmé. (Tire une rafale juste au dessus de la tête de Lockmes Sherhol, dans le but avéré de le faire déguerpir).

(L.S.) _se tassant légèrement sur lui même_ : Ah ! Dans ce cas, nous n'allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Au revoir !… C'était Lockmes Sherhol pour enquêtes interrompues. »

1: Micro high-tech, qui comporte une multitude de fonctions ; comme réglage du son, amplificateur intégré, changement de la tessiture de la voix, etc… et bien entendu le fameux bouton on/off qui coupe la liaison avec les studios de transmission. Cela permet d'éviter d'avoir à transporter un nombre incalculable de matériel ultra lourd et très encombrant.

2 : Qui consiste encore et toujours à découper, en morceaux de plus en plus petits, de pauvres arbres qui n'ont rien fait ; à part pousser sur son terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

Musique de lancement de l'émission « Enquêtes interrompues »

Voix Elson Taire : « Auditeurs et auditrices, bien le bonjour ! Lors de nos six dernières interviews, nous avons interrogé uniquement des dieux. Aujourd'hui, nous retournons voir des individus terrestres ; il s'agit de trois scientifiques au service de la reine des monstres Gyokumen, qui n'a malheureusement toujours pas pu nous recevoir son emploi du temps étant trop chargé(1). Ces trois personnes sont connues dans le milieu de la recherche sous les noms de : Nî Jen Ni, expert en informatique, biochimie, génétique etc(2) ; Professeur Phan, experte en génétique et vieux Wang, spécialiste en informatique. Lockmes, c'est à vous !

Lockmes Sherhol (L.S.): Merci Elson. Commencons donc sans tarder à assaillir de questions nos trois éminents scientifiques. Les femmes d'abord, nous commencerons donc avec le Professeur Phan (_Se tourne vers une femme qui serait jolie si elle changeai de coupe de cheveux et si elle mettait des verres de contact à la place des horribles rectangles transparents lui servant de lunettes_).Madame, quel est votre point de vue sur la question des cheveux détachés de maître Komyo Sanzo ?

Professeur Phan (P.P.) : Eh bien. Après une étude approfondie de la question, il apparaît que maître Komyo Sanzo…(_Elle pivote brutalement vers un homme en blouse blanche, comme elle, assis dans un fauteuil et qui l'air innocent pianote distraitement sur un clavier d'ordinateur_) Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît cesser de pirater mon ordinateur, Monsieur Nî !

Nî Jen Ni (N.J.N.) : Oh ! Désolé je croyais que c'était le mien. Je comprends pourquoi j'avais un tas de dossiers inutiles, que j'ai du supprimer, comme « Comment s'épiler les jambes sans se faire mal avec de la cire » ou « Comment attirer les regardsde préférence intéressésde mes collèges de travail » ou encore...

(P.P.) _écarlate_ : Taisez-vous ! Comment avez-vous osé… C'est indigne de vous...

(N.J.N.) _détendu_ : Vous savez que si vous vous-mettez trop en colère, vous-aurez des rides de plus en plus jeune. (_Le Professeur Phan devient encore plus rouge, si c'est possible ; puis elle arrache son ordinateur portable des mains de son insupportable collègue et s'en vas rapidement sans rien dire_).

Vieux Wang (V.W.) : Hé, hé,hé.

(N.J.N.) _se tourne vers Lockmes Sherhol_ : Bien ! Puisque ma collègue se trouve dans l'impossibilité de répondre à vos questions, je vais la remplacer. Pour moi, Komyo Sanzo avait déjà les cheveux détachés quand les monstres sont arrivés.

(L.S.) : Mais pourquoi avait-il déjà les cheveux détachés ?

(N.J.N.) : Parce qu'il s'apprêtait à expérimenter une nouvelle idée!

(L.S.) : Malgré la présence de Koryu, son jeune disciple ?

(N.J.N.) : Surtout à cause de la présence de son jeune disciple. (_Devant l'air d'incompréhension totale de Lockmes Sherhol, il s'arrête un instant_). Ecoutez, vous avez un homme d'âge mûr qui a beaucoup d'expérience et un jeune garçon qui doit encore tout apprendre. Vous rajoutez, l'intimité d'une chambre et les liens qui existent entre maître Komyo et Koryu. Vous mélangez bien et vous observez le résultat.

(L.S.) : Oh ! Je vois !

(V.W.) : Excellente théorie Nî. Hé, hé, hé.

(L.S.) : Et vous, Monsieur Wang, qu'en pensez-vous ?

(V.W.) : Hé, hé, hé. J'en pense que seul Komyo Sanzo a la bonne réponse mais que beaucoup s'approchent de la vérité.

(L.S.) : Bon, eh bien ! C'était Lockmes Sherhol en direct(3) de la forteresse de Hôto.

1: Sachant qu'elle n'a aucune envie de rencontrer Lockmes Sherhol, parce qu'elle est trop occupée à ressuciter son amant en sacrifiant sa fille et en martyrisant le fils de la femme légitime de son amant.

2 : Il ne faut pas oublier les centaines d'autres spécialisations à ajouter à son palmarès.

3 : D'habitude, il est aussi en direct. Mais il faut varier ses formules sinon on se fait facilement virer.


	2. et la fin

Musique de lancement de l'émission « Enquêtes interrompues ».

Voix Elson Taire : « Mesdames et messieurs, bien le bonjour ! Je vous annonce qu'aujourd'hui, nous avons enfin trouvé la perle rare, l'élément essentiel pour résoudre notre enquête sur les cheveux détachés de Komyo Sanzo, le témoin ultime ! Eh, oui ! Nous avons mis la main sur le seul monstre encore en vie, ayant appartenu à l'escouade qui a attaqué un temple bouddhiste, il y a dix ans de cela. Dans le but avéré de voler le sutra du Ciel pur de Maître Komyo Sanzo, qui y vivait alors(1). Notre envoyé spécial, Lockmes Sherhol, lui a donné rendez-vous sur les lieux du crime, afin que ce tragique évènement revienne plus facilement en mémoire à notre précieux témoin. Lockmes, c'est à vous ! »

Lockmes Sherhol (L.S.) : « Merci Elson. Bien, je me trouve actuellement devant l'entrée du temple, qui est aujourd'hui désaffecté en raison de nombreuses attaques de monstres il y a dix ans, indique le panneau(2). C'est vrai que les monstres étaient revenus peu après pour voler le Sutra du Ciel Maléfique qu'ils avaient oublié lors de leur attaque précédente. Mais savoir pourquoi les Sutras ont une telle importance aux yeux des monstres n'est pas le sujet qui nous intéresse le plus, du moins pour l'instant(3). Je disais donc que je suis devant le temple, en compagnie de monsieur Lazo Calzbac que nous allons écouter nous raconter en détails l'attaque numéro un d'il y a dix ans. »

Lazo Calzbac (L.C.) _fait le trajet en même temps qu'il raconte_: « Pour commencer, je dirais que c'était une nuit noire et froide, le chemin de pierres menant au temple était éclairé uniquement par les rayons glacés d'une lune blanche et ronde qui nous dominait de son écrasante splendeur. Nous arrivâmes au temple que nous contournâmes car la demeure de Komyo Sanzo se trouve, comme vous pouvez le constater, légèrement en retrait du reste des bâtiments. Nous tendions l'oreille afin de savoir si le Sanzo que nous recherchions était bien à l'intérieur de ce lieu ; cela nous permis d'apprendre qu'il était là avec un jeune garçon. Nous défonçâmes les fragiles parois de la porte coulissante et nous précipitâmes sur nos cibles. J'étais à l'arrière du groupe et je n'ais donc pas assisté au début de l'offensive ; je suis arrivé au moment où Komyo Sanzo dans sa volonté de protéger le jeune garçon, s'effondrait, mortellement touché au ventre. Pour ce qui est de répondre à la question qui vous tracasse tant, je peux seulement vous dire qu'à ce moment... »

Cho Hakkaï (C.H.) _sort de nul part en applaudissant _: « Sublime, vous vous exprimez dans un langage délicieusement soutenu ; ce qui est plutôt rare chez un monstre. Je suis surpris ! »

(L.S.) : « Cho Hakkaï, que faites vous ici ? »

(C.H.) : « Oh ! J'ai sentis une aura de monstre et une d'humain, alors je suis venu voir ce qui ce passait. Mais dîtes moi monsieur… ? »

(L.C.) : « Lazo Calzbac, pour vous servir.»

(C.H.) : « Merci. Où avez-vous appris à parler de cette manière ? »

(L.C.) : « J'ai toujours parlé de cette façon. C'est d'ailleurs très utile, car voyez-vous en dehors de mon état de monstre sanguinaire, assoiffé de sang et de chaire humaine ; je suis professeur. »

(C.H.) : « Non ! Je n'y croît pas, c'est pareil pour moi ! Quels manuels utilisez-vous pour vos cours de français. J'ai absolument besoin de vos conseils, cette matière constitue ma seule faiblesse(4) dans l'application du programme. Le français est vraiment la seule discipline avec laquelle je n'arrive pas à captiver mes élèves ! »

(L.C.) : « Je n'ai aucune objection. Mais pourriez-vous également m'aider en histoire ; c'est pour moi la seule catégorie dans laquelle j'ai du mal à exceller. » (Ils s'éloignent(5).)

(L.S.) : Maiiiiis, euuuh ! Rendez-moi mon témoin ! »

* * *

1 : Pour des informations plus claires, veuillez consulter notre site : www.enquetesinterrompues. Togenkyo.

2 : C'est vrai que c'est un inconvénient majeur pour une maison. Cela explique aussi le peux d'acheteurs potentiels.

3 : C'est celui de la bande à Sanzo. Prière de ne pas le leur chiper.

4 : Ce n'est pas sûr que ce soit très utile dans un combat alors Kôgaïji est prié de cesser de prendre des notes.

5 : Pas vraiment main dans la main… Mais presque !

* * *

Musique de lancement de l'émission « Enquêtes interrompues ».

Voix Elson Taire : « Une fois de plus, bien le bonjours à toutes et à tous ! Pour notre plus grand malheur, lors de notre précédente interview, nous n'avons pas appris la vérité sur les cheveux détachés de Maître Komyo Sanzo. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons enfin pu mettre la main sur un autre témoin de cette scène sanglante : Genjo Sanzo, l'ancien disciple de Komyo. Etrangement, ce dernier avait toujours refusé de se faire interroger ; malgré nos demandes répétées. Mais maintenant, il a accepté de nous rencontrer pour dissiper certaines rumeurs qui entachent sa réputation. Lockmes, c'est à vous ! »

Lockmes Sherhol : « Merci Elson. Commençons donc sans tourner autour du pot. Genjo Sanzo, vous qui avez assisté à la mort de votre maître, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi ce dernier avait les cheveux détachés ce soir là, alors que c'est totalement contraire à l'image que les gens ont l'habitude de lui voir. »

Genjo Sanzo (G.S.): « Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter : JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR! Disparaissez de ma vue. »

(L.S.) : « Démentissez-vous les rumeurs, de plus en plus insistantes, qui disent que les relations que vous aviez avec votre maître étaient plus que purement amicales ? »

(G.S.) : « Je vais te buter ! »

(L.S.) : « Dites nous au moins quand ses se cheveux se sont dénoués. »

(G.S.) _secoue la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir_ : « Je ne veux pas parler de mon maître. Vous commencer à m'énerver encore plus que ce con de singe(1). Allez-vous en ou je vous tue. »

(L.S.) : « Pensez-vous que ce moment de votre existence a ou a eu beaucoup d'influence sur votre vie actuelle(2) ? »

(G.S.) _sort son flingue anti-monstre et le pointe sur le front de Lockmes_ : « Crève(3) ! » (_Il tire et regarde le corps s'effondrer lentement à ses pieds, puis s'éloigne sans se retourner_).

Elson Taire : « Lockmes… Lockmes. Vous m'entendez ? Oh ! Je crois que nous avons des interférences sur la ligne. Si Lockmes a encore abîmé son micro, il va m'entendre. En attendant, au revoir ! »

Fantôme de Lockmes Sherhol (F.D.L.S.) : « Où suis-je ? »

Fantôme de Komyo (F.D.K.) : « Dans le monde des morts. Je constate que mon élève ne vous a pas raté. »

(F.D.L.S.): « Le monde des morts. Mais je suis mort alors ? »

(F.D.K.): « C'est fort probable. »

(F.D.L.S.): « Mais c'est horrible, maintenant même si j'apprends la vérité ; je ne pourrais jamais la raconter. »

(F.D.K.): « Mais non ce n'est pas si terrible, il faut relativiser. Regardez, moi je m'y suis habitué.»

(F.D.L.S.): « Je comprends pourquoi mon horoscope disait de faire attention au hommes en robes.(4) …Mais j'y pense, vous pourriez me la dire à moi la vérité, que je ne passe pas l'éternité idiot . Allez-y, je vous écoute ; je suis toute ouïe ! Enfin ! Ce qu'il en reste »

(F.D.K.) : « C'est hélas impossible, car l'auteur me signale que c'est… la fin ! »

FIN

* * *

1 : Ce qui en soit est un record !

2 : Je pense qu'on peut répondre à la place de Sanzo, ce n'est pas lui qui répondra. Pour commencer, je dirais qu'à cause de cela il déteste la pluie. De plus il ne vit qu'en fonction du proverbe bouddhiste que lui a laissé son maître. Il doit y en avoir une multitude d'autres, mais ils ne me reviennent pas à l'esprit.

3 : J'ai très envie de rajouter « ordure organique » ; mais cela ne colle pas au style de Sanzo. (private joke pour Tagath)

4 : Au cas ou certaine personnes ne comprendrait pas, « robe » signifie vêtement de moine ici.

* * *

J'espère qu'il y a des survivants parmi les lecteurs! Et n'oubliez pas, une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! 


End file.
